custombioniclefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63/Archiv 2
So, das ist meine neue Diskussion... Ab jetzt gibt es REGELN: #Schau in die Leitlinien! #Bei neuem Thema den Betreff aufschreiben! #KA, schau nochmal in die Leitlinien xD Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 17:06, 7. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ---- kategorielink Schreibe Kategorie:Skorpi63 und es wird dieser Link: Kategorie:Skorpi63. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 10:48, 9. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Kategorie: Skorpi63 Vielen Dank! Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 10:53, 9. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Du kannst aufwand auch sparen schau mal hier center|100px (Profil|Talk) 11:03, 9. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Archiv Es muss heißen Benutzer:Skorpi63/Archiv, ohne das / ist das nicht erlaubt weil es ja jemand geben könnte, der "Skorpi63 Archiv" heißen will - auch wenn das weder wahrscheinlich noch erlaubt ist. (@Toa-Nuva: ich habe mich mal wieder falsch ausgedrückt - schon gut.) [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 16:12, 11. Nov. 2008 (UTC) kein Problem, wusste ich nicht. Danke, ich denke daran, wenn ich wieder eine zu volle Seite habe. Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 16:13, 11. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Wer hat die Vorlage:Bruderschaft der Makuta gemacht? Denn ich hab gerade in die gewünschten seiten geschaut und da ist sie auf 178 Seiten gewünscht^^ XD... :-) center|100px (Profil|Talk) 18:06, 15. Nov. 2008 (UTC) da liegt ein kleiner Fehler vor... Skorpi (Profile / Talk/ MLN Profile) 18:20, 15. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Viren - Hilfe Ja, das hier gehört eigentlich nicht ins Wiki-Nui Fanfiction, brauche aber dringend Hilfe: Ich habe schon mehrere Virenprogramme installiert und von erfahrenen Computer-Freaks überprüfen lassen. Trotzdem habe ich *schluck* 38 Viren. *10 Trojaner *5 Spywares *2 Adwares *9 Würmer *1 Blackdoor *2 Rogues *9 Cookies Kennt irgenwer gute Virenschutzprogramme, die kostenlos sind??? Würde mich über Hilfe sehr freuen! --'Skorpi' (Profile / Talk/ MLN Profile) 14:50, 2. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ich kann dir Kaspersky Internet Sekurity empfehlen Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 15:18, 2. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Ich schau mal. Danke. --'Skorpi' (Profile / Talk/ MLN Profile) 15:19, 2. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Frohe Weihnachten und guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr! --Jadekaiser 15:37, 19. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Sorry, dass ich euch nicht benachrichtigt habe... Joah, von nun an bin ich wieder da, Umzug vollstreckt!!! Wieso ich nicht gezielt bescheid gesagt habe? Folgende Situation... 6.Dezember: Ich habe alles eingepackt, außer meinen PC. Ich trage nach und nach meine Sachen in den Umzugswagen, gehe zwischendurch immer hierrein. Dann muss ich zum Rewe, von Muskelkatern geplagt, komme ich zurück und sehe: Jemand hat meinen Computer eingepackt!!! 23.Dezember: Pünktlich zu Weinachten habe ich wieder Internet, heute war einer von der Telekom da!!! Ich hoffe mal, dass ich nicht allzusehr vergessen wurde, usw... xD Aber noch etwas: Denkt ihr, während ich kein Internet hatte, habe ich nichts fürs Wiki getan??? Doch, was denkt ihr??? ^^ Gut, es gibt Leute die mehr getan hätten, es gibt aber auch 12-jährige, die nicht ihre eigenen Schränke, Regale und Stühle zusammenbasteln! Jedenfalls habe ich für mein aktuelles Projekt Fotos gemacht und mit Microsoft Word einen Artikel geschrieben, den ich gleich einfügen werde... @Jade: Dir natürlich auch und Danke! So, das wars dann... erstmal... --'Skorpi' (Profile / Talk/ MLN Profile) 22:26, 23. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Schön daste wieder da bist. --Jadekaiser 23:34, 23. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Jo, endlich wieder zuhause!!! --'Skorpi' (Profile / Talk/ MLN Profile) 23:35, 23. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Wie findest du Burning Snow! 1 "The northern continent!"? Ist meine ganz neue Geschichte. --Jadekaiser 00:04, 24. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Habe ich noch nicht gelesen, heute hole ich erst Storymässiges nach, danach eure Geschichten. --'Skorpi' (Profile / Talk/ MLN Profile) 00:10, 24. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Toll das du wieder da bist^^ Bima hat ja nen Virus auf seinem PC und nur mit Jade, Nath und Mir wirkte das Wiki so leer.^^" Imani (Profil / Diskussion) 08:37, 24. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Das mit Bima weiß´ich... aber gut zu wissen, dass das Wiki wieder voller wird xD Hast du was dagegen, wenn ich dich weiterhin Kailani und nicht Imani nenne? --'Skorpi' (Profile / Talk/ MLN Profile) 09:25, 24. Dez. 2008 (UTC) is mir eigentlich total egal =P also mach^^. und noch mal frohe Weihnachten! Imani (Profil / Diskussion) 10:07, 24. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Jo. Dir natürlich auch. --'Skorpi' (Profile / Talk/ MLN Profile) 10:09, 24. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Meine Geschichte Die Legende des Lebens 2 ist zuende, schon mal durchgelesen?^^ Imani (Profil / Diskussion) 10:14, 24. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Ich habe mir hier noch gar nichts durchgelesen, bin gerade mit Destiny War fertig geworden... Voll dumm, dass Zaktan stirbt!!! --'Skorpi' (Profile / Talk/ MLN Profile) 10:16, 24. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Ich finde es dumm das Brutaka seine Olmak zerstört wird aber Terry will ja auch nich, dass er Hilde aus anderen Universen holt, auch schade das Misrix stirbt..... Imani (Profil / Diskussion) 10:23, 24. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Ich denke, dass die 5 anderen Piraka bei der zerstörung Daxias starben. Ob Vezon überlebt, weiß ich net. Der hat immer so ein Glück xD Aber ich denke, dass noch ein paar Mitglieder des ordens sterben werden. Nur mal meine Vermutungen. Achja, Teridax wird bestimmt noch Dunkle Jäger und Barraki töten, da die Bruderschaft sich mit den Jägern im Krieg befand und er die Barraki schon vor 80.000 Jahren töten wollte. Was denkst du, was noch so passieren wird? --'Skorpi' (Profile / Talk/ MLN Profile) 10:27, 24. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Also wie wir ja alle wissen werden alle Makuta sterben, die Barraki mit Sicherheit auch, jedoch denke ich eher, dass er die dunklen Jäger nicht töten wird (da diese ihre neue Basis ja auf Xia haben) er wird sie her foltern denke ich. Er wird vllt. wie Tuyet im DM-Universum fast das ganze Universum in Metru-Nui oder wo anders versammeln und von dort aus seine Herrschaft leiten aber die Toa Nuva geben ja nicht auf.... Imani (Profil / Diskussion) 10:38, 24. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Kann auch sein... wäre schade um die Barraki, vorallem um Ehlek. (Mein zweitlieblingsbarraki nach Carapar, der ja bekanntlich keine Chance gegen Tren Krom hatte...) Naja, ich bin mal kurz weg, dann schreibe ich meine Story weiter. --'Skorpi' (Profile / Talk/ MLN Profile) 10:47, 24. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Herzlich Willkommen zurück auch von mir! Wusstet ihr schon, dass das Story Serial von 2009, das im Matoraner-Universum spielt das ganze Jahr laufen wird? Da freu ich mich schon drauf ... Es heißt Reign of Shadows odert so. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 10:55, 24. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Iz ja mal krass!!! Da werden bestimmt viele sterben. --'Skorpi' (Profile / Talk/ MLN Profile) 11:58, 24. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Schließe mich Scorpi mal an! Aber dennoch wird Teridax auch Fehler machen und vieleicht am Ende doch verlieren. --Jadekaiser 12:45, 24. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Denke ich auch, aber ich denk, dass die Toa Nuva (alle) am Leben bleiben werden, aber die Toa Hagah werden mit Sicherheit (fast-)alle draufgehen Imani (Profil / Diskussion) 13:55, 24. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ...Und die Mahri? --'Skorpi' (Profile / Talk/ MLN Profile) 14:00, 24. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Würde mich wundern wenn sie sterben würden, ich denke einer von ihnen geht noch drauf.... Imani (Profil / Diskussion) 15:15, 24. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Ich denke, nachdem das neue Kapitel erschienen ist, wird hewkii sterben, weil er Metru Nui beschützen möchte. --'Skorpi' (Profile / Talk/ MLN Profile) 15:21, 24. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Man bin ich froh, das meine Geschichte an endscheidener Stelle von der Org abweicht. Der arme Hewkii. --Jadekaiser 15:51, 24. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ich glaub nich das er stirbt da ja Teridax kurz danach Mata Nui übernimmt und so die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zieht.... Imani (Profil / Diskussion) 15:54, 24. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Eigentlich hoffe ich sogar, dass er stirbt - die Geschichte würde sich somit total ins negative "werfen", denn Hewkii hatte eine Beziehung mit Macku, die durch den Roten Stern unterbrochen wurde. Außerdem wären dann die Toa Hagah, Brutaka, Helryx, Miserix, Axonn und Keetongu unter dem Kolosseum eingesperrt, man könnte es nur noch von innen zerstören. Das würde aber den tot aller bedeuten. Wenn Hewkii Metru Nui beschützt und dabei stirbt, sind alle, die sich unter dem Kolosseum befinden verloren. Nur Miserix könnte sich wegteleportertieren, aber der stirbt bekanntlich sowieso noch. Also denke ich, dass Greg F. Hewkii überleben lässt, da er bestimmt nicht Ketongu, Helryx, Brutaka und Axonn sterben lässt. Ich bin trotzdem, auch wenn ich Brutaka und Axonn sehr mag, dafür, dass Hewkii stirbt. Skorpi (Profile / Talk/ MLN Profile) 15:59, 24. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Ok! Besser Hewkii stirbt als Axonn und Brutakka! Denn die beiden mag ich lieber! --Jadekaiser 16:09, 24. Dez. 2008 (UTC) soll Hewkii sterben solange Helryx, Brutaka, Norik, Axonn und Iruini am Leben bleiben. :-P Imani (Profil / Diskussion) 16:13, 24. Dez. 2008 (UTC) @Jade: Kleiner Denkfehler. Wenn Hewkii stirbt, können Axonn und Brutaka nicht mehr fliehen. Sie wären für immer gefangen und sind so verloren oder Teridax erspart ihnen die Qualen... und diese Option empfehle ich nicht. --'Skorpi' (Profile / Talk/ MLN Profile) 16:21, 24. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Es ist 17 nach 21 Uhr, und Axalara gekrigt(bin grad stark im Aufbau, hab jez ca. 50-60 % geschafft, bin seit ca. 20:00 im Bau (mit Pausen) xD Imani (Profil / Diskussion) 20:19, 24. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Wow, ich habe für Kardas damals 43 Minutzen gebraucht - Axalara T9 muss ja riesig sein. Achja, meine Bescherung war immer noch nicht...Skorpi (Profile / Talk/ MLN Profile) 20:20, 24. Dez. 2008 (UTC) joah das könnte man so sagen, vllt. hab ich ja auch später angefangen und ich mach ja pausen o. du bist einfach ein viel schneller Bauer^^, naja ich hoffe sie wird schön(wenn sie dann kommt, die Bescherung) Imani (Profil / Diskussion) 20:27, 24. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Danke, du bist aber bestimmt net langsam ^^ Die Bescherung wird schön - Ich bekomme Setmäßig her nur Mazeka nicht... wenn man den Rest net hat, liest du morgen Zeitung: 12-JÄHRIGER LÄUFT AMOK =P --'Skorpi' (Profile / Talk/ MLN Profile) 20:29, 24. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Ich werd morgen mal gucken, also mir fehlen nur noch von 2008 die Sets: Mazeka(wenn er jemals noch mal in den deutschen Handel kommt krieg ich ihn vllt. zu meinem Geburtstag), Pohatu(welchen ich aber nich brauche da ich ja die Rockoh T3 version habe) und Vahmpra(welchen ich eh nich so toll finde.^^ Imani (Profil / Diskussion) 20:33, 24. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Vamprah und Pohatu sind die schlechtesten 08 Sets, du weißt wohl, was du kaufst xD ^^ Skorpi (Profile / Talk/ MLN Profile) 20:35, 24. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Ich hab halt Geschmack xD, obwohl ich die Rochoh T3 Version von Pohatu eigentlich gut finde...., übrigens bin ich grad bei Anleitung 3/3 des Axalaras xD Imani (Profil / Diskussion) 20:46, 24. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Der Rockoh T3 Pohatu ist cool, der normale 08 nicht! --Jadekaiser 21:05, 24. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Axalara T9 Er ist fertig, mein Axalara T9 ist fertig, er ist riesig und Lewa Nuva passt perfekt zu ihm, die verschiedenen Funktion z.B. Das Ausklappen der Laserarme ist ebenfalls cool, jetzt wo ich ihn habe find ich ihn genauso gut wie den Jetrax T6 (welchen ich vllt. noch ein ganz kleines bisschen besser finde), einfsch genial! Viel Spaß mit deinem (falls du ihn kriegst was ich glaube) Imani (Profil / Diskussion) 21:24, 24. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Also, ich bekomme wohl den Jetrax und Axalara. Von einer Verpackung in Takanuva Größe ist noch keine Spur... und 3-5 Bücher... aber ich darf noch nicht auspacken, aber ich baue noch heute die beiden Flieger auf, das schwör ich dir ^^ Skorpi (Profile / Talk/ MLN Profile) 21:33, 24. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Jo, also beide Flieger sind genial! Imani (Profil / Diskussion) 21:43, 24. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Stellst du die Bilder Online? Rockoh T3 Fun --Jadekaiser 22:07, 24. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Ich habe die beiden und 8 Bücher bekommen =) Skorpi (Profile / Talk/ MLN Profile) 22:15, 24. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Mag denn keiner ausser mir den Rockoh T3? --Jadekaiser 22:24, 24. Dez. 2008 (UTC) jetzt baue ich Axalara T9. de Jetrax war zwar anspruchsvoll, aber schnell und einfach zu bauen. 46 Minuten habe ich gebraucht. SUPER SET!!! @Jade: Ich mag ihn auch. Skorpi (Profile / Talk/ MLN Profile) 00:00, 25. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Ich mag eigendlich Axalara und Rokoh T3. Aber Axalara ist zu groß und ich würde ihn nicht in meinen Schrank bekommen, in den meine Bionicle stehen. --Jadekaiser 00:12, 25. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Das Problem werde ich auch haben - aber jetzt mal ein Themawechsel...--'Skorpi' (Profile / Talk/ MLN Profile) 00:31, 25. Dez. 2008 (UTC) An alle, die im Lego Club aktiv sind Mein Account, Skorpi63, wurde gelöscht!!! Weiß irgendwer von euch warum, oder wisst ihr wo etwas stehen könnte? Ich habe meinen Cousin geschickt, damit er mal die Mods fragt... Skorpi (Profile / Talk/ MLN Profile) 00:31, 25. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Das ist echt ne gute Frage. Das ist komisch. --Jadekaiser 00:34, 25. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Geb mal in der Bionicle Gallery im Lego Club "Botar" ein, und suche meinen (Den hier). Klicke ihn an und schau mal auf den Benutzernamen. Skorpi (Profile / Talk) 00:41, 25. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Dein Username wurde entfernt. Aber warum das denn? --Jadekaiser 00:47, 25. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Weil mein Account weg ist - nur noch im Forum stehen ein paar Beiträge von mir, aber viele wurden gelöscht... wenn die mir keine Erklärung auftischen, dann lad ich mir ein Hackerprogramm herunter und kill das Lego Forum praktisch! --'Skorpi' (Profile / Talk) 00:49, 25. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Lass den Blödsinn. Das isses nicht wert. Wenn sie mein Account Killen würden, würde ich mich zwar auch ägern aber mehr auch nicht. Hier schreibe ich so wie so lieber! --Jadekaiser 00:52, 25. Dez. 2008 (UTC) das stimmt - aber ich brauche die Downloads. Außerdem habe ich viro13 im SchülerVZ versprochen, dass er meinen Account bekommt, wenn ich mir regelmäßig die Downloads runterholen kann. Was soll ich dem den sagen??? --'Skorpi' (Profile / Talk) 00:54, 25. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Das kann ich dir nicht sagen. Aber sich dem Risiko aussetzen Schaden anzurichten soll gut überlegt sein. Denn man muss schon sehr gut hacken, damit man nicht erwischt wird. Ich würde erst mal an die Admins schreiben, ob die Daten des Acounts noch irgend wo exestieren. Dann müsste deine Kumpel sich leider einen eigenden Acount anlegen. --Jadekaiser 01:02, 25. Dez. 2008 (UTC) naja, ich warte, bis mein Cousin mir die Antwort der Admins gibt. Jetzt fange ich mit dem T9 an und dann gehe ich pennen. ciao. Skorpi (Profile / Talk) 01:06, 25. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Das mit deinem Account tut mir leid und ist ärgerlich, ich guck nachher mal ob mein MLN account noch da is, übrigens noch mal: Ja der Jetrax geht leicht zusammen zu bauen, ich brauchte ca. 40 min.... @Jade: Ich mag den Rockoh T3 doch auch^^ Imani (Profil / Diskussion) 08:40, 25. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Wie groß ist Axalara T9? Auf den Bildern ist er riesig. Könntest du mir die Länge von dem Roten Brummer angeben. Kann eine Figur in der Größe und mit der Körpereigenschaft von Hydraxonn reingesetzt werden? Dann ist man doch nicht so alleine als Rockoh T3 Fun. :-) --Jadekaiser 09:33, 25. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Also ein Hydraxon kann man nich hereinsetzen, der Axaalara ist zwar riesig (ca. 50 cm lang, hab nach gemessen^^) aber Hydraxons Füße sind z.B. so groß aber man könnte jeden beliebigen Toa reinsetzen..... Imani (Profil / Diskussion) 10:05, 25. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Axalara T9 - Fortsetzung Also, ich habe ihn gestern nacht um halb drei angefangen und war um kurz nach halb vier feertig. Man blickt net sofort durch, wo die Teile hinkommen, weil er ziemlich groß ist und die Farben regelmäßig eintönig sind, aber er ist sehr einfach zu bauen. Also, ich eine Stunde, normale Leute 90 Minuten. Skorpi (Profile / Talk) 12:13, 25. Dez. 2008 (UTC) @ Imani: Danke für deine Antwor. Ich muss wohl ein anderes Fluggreät für Memphite bauen. Oder Improvisieren. Mal schauen. @ Scorpi: Hat der Axalara Stellen wo man ihn noch zusätlich nachrüsten kann? --Jadekaiser 15:32, 25. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ja klar - vorne nicht so viele, aber man kann noch vieles dort anbauen, wo der Pilot sitzt. --'Skorpi' (Profile / Talk) 15:35, 25. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Wieviel Schotter kostet er noch mal? --Jadekaiser 15:46, 25. Dez. 2008 (UTC) 70 € im Normalpreis. --'Skorpi' (Profile / Talk) 15:47, 25. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Normal 70,00€ aber du solltest dich mal in verschiedenen Läden umgucken denn Toa-Nuva hat seinen z.B. billiger gekriegt, guck vllt. mal in Gallerie Kaufhof da hab ich Vultraz um den halben Preis gekriegt....^^ Imani (Profil / Diskussion) 15:49, 25. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Legende des Lebens Dein Profil Skorpi(Die Legende des Lebens) ist fertig.^^ Imani (Profil / Diskussion) 12:41, 27. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Krass, wie viel du in eine Biografie aus 20 Kapiteln scheibst ^^ Danke! --'Skorpi' (Profile / Talk) 12:43, 27. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Jo kein Problem. =) Imani (Profil / Diskussion) 12:44, 27. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Axalara T9 nochmal Fortsetzung Ich hab ihn auch zu Weihnachten gekrigt, habe ihn mir aber grösser Vorgestellt, er ist fuer seinen Preis ein bisschen zu klein, zum Gluek hat er nur 50 Euro gekostet. Ich finde ihn an manchen Stellen auch ein bisschen Leer, z. B. dort wo Lewa sitzt. Mir gefällt Rockoh vom Design besser, aber von den Farben her Axalara T9. center|500px (Profil|Talk) 19:33, 27. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Vom Design her mag ich den jetrax am meisten. Ich muss dir (leider) zustimmen, dafür ist die vordere Spitze toll gemacht mit den Schildern, die man auch hier verwenden kann. --'Skorpi' (Profile / Talk) 19:34, 27. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Ich fand auch die Aufbauzeit viel zu kurz, er hat zwar coole Funktionen, aber fuer seine Grösse einfach zu wenig. center|500px (Profil|Talk) 19:47, 27. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Test [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'63']] Hääää??? Warum kann man das 63 net anklicken??? Skorpi (Profile / Talk) 14:53, 30. Dez. 2008 (UTC) So gehts auch net!?!? Skorpi (Profile / Talk) 15:02, 30. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Mann, bin ich blöd... das 63 verlinkt zu dieser Seite, deshalb kann man es net anklicken... Skorpi (Profile / Talk) 15:08, 30. Dez. 2008 (UTC) XD, kann passieren. Imani (Profil / Diskussion) 15:13, 30. Dez. 2008 (UTC)